Fire Dragon
The dangerous Fire Dragon is similar to the Great, Water, and Stone Dragons. It is raised in your Fire Outpost and will fiercely defend it when attacked. This Dragon is the embodiment of lava and will destroy opponents with a mighty blast of fire during combat. You must upgrade the Dragon Keep in your Fire Outpost in order to make it evolve from an Egg to an Adult. This dragon can currently be upgraded to level twenty. Battle Arts are available after your Fire Dragon reaches level 11. Different colors of armor and scales can be won from Fortuna, which boosts your Dragon's stats. For special events, like Halloween, sometimes exclusive armor is offered for a limited period of time. The Fire Dragon may be bred with other Dragons in the Sanctuary. Initially, the Great Dragon is the only female Dragon available until after you successfully breed another female. Egg & Armor= The Fire Dragon's Egg is found by defeating Level 7+ Mountains. This Dragon's Armor may be obtained from Level 7+ Mountains. Armor is automatically equipped when it is found. If it is not, you may need to contact Kabam Support. Armor pieces may be obtained anytime before or after the Dragon is level 8. Note: If you feel stuck and are not getting the egg when you are waving, try to wave a different mountain. The chance to find the egg is random, wich means it is different from mountain to mountain. After finding all 4 pieces of Armor, you will be ready to send your Dragon to battle! Higher levels of Aerial Combat make your Dragons more efficient in battle. |-| Dragon's Health= Great and Guardian Dragons can attack without 100% health. The minimum is 100% minus 5% per Aerial Combat level. *Level 13, until 35% of their full health. *Level 12, until 40% *Level 11, until 45% *Level 10, until 50% *Level 9, until 55% *Level 8, until 60% *Level 2, until 90% *Level 1, until 95% Your Dragon will always take damage during an attack even if there are no defenders. The time it heals can be reduced by defeating the location 2x without the Great or Elemental Dragon and then including it with the 3rd wave. Or, if you are trying to obtain Anthropus Talismans, by sending enough other troops with the attack. If your Dragon is defeated in battle, she will be heavily injured; however, your Dragon will never die. Generally, the number of troops needed to clear a Camp or Wild 'is enough to ensure your Dragon will survive an attack, although it should be noted that the Dragon's range or speed may interfere in battle if included with certain troops. Click 'here for details. |-| Leveling & Stats= Dragon levels are achieved by upgrading the Dragon Keep in the Outpost. Requirements for Keep Upgrade and Power Boost (Levitation Lev.0) Dragon Stats |-| Scale Boosts= For in-game images of what the armor and scales below look like, please visit the Armor & Scales page. Please add the correct names for the ones within parentheses. Scales Table Here 'Armor Boosts' Please add the correct names for the ones within parentheses. Armor Table Here Troop Compatibility Because of their stats, some troops are more compatible than others with troop types. This is typically due to incompatible ranges or speeds. Galleries Below are images that show how people obtained their Dragon Armor as well as different Scales (Dragon Body color) and Armor combinations. fire dragon armor.png|Body Armor Fire Helmet.png|Helmet fire tail.png|Tail FD Egg.jpg|Egg DOA Report 3.png|Helmet DOA Report 4.png|Claw Guards DOA Report 5.png|Tail FireDragonEgg.png|Egg FireClaws.png|Claw Guard FireHelmet.png|Helmet FireTail.png|Helmet 768.PNG Fire01.jpg|Fire Egg Fire02.jpg|Fire Claws Fire03.jpg|Fire Breastplate Fire04.jpg|Fire Helmet Fire05.jpg|Fire Tail Unarmored FD.png|Adult Unarmored Fire Dragon Armored.png|Adult Armored Fuoco.jpg|Adult Lightning Vein Armor Lightning Vein Armor.PNG|Lightning Vein Armor Lightning Vein Scales.PNG|Lightning Vein Scales Demon Wing Armor.PNG|Demon Wing Armor Demon Wing Scales.PNG|Demon Wing Scales Demon Wing Set.PNG|Demon Wing Set Category:Browse Category:Dragons